Riley Phillips
"Earth Defenders, Save The People! Purple Darkness Ranger!" ''-- Riley Phillips'' Backstory Riley grew up with her mom Kelly, her father abandoning them when she was five. Her dad leaving really affected her mom, and Riley would wake up in the middle of the night hearing her mom cry because she thought she wasn't good enough for her ex. Riley hated that and decided then and their that relationships were stupid and only ended in heartbreak. She and her mom struggled for a while financially, but her mom started writing books about single parenting and became a bestselling author, gaining her own talk show as well. Riley did well in school but never really found an interest in anything, except for history but you can't make a career out of that. In high school, she started partying and loved it, as it was a way to forget about the unknown future. She became a bit of a wild one then, staying out late and doing whatever she wanted. She decided to go to college, but a big part of that decision was the nightlife at school. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Riley likes to have fun and is a bit of a wild child. She's pretty smart and school comes easy to her, she could wait till the last minute for an assignment and still get an A. She's not rude or anything, but she doesn't make the best effort to be their for others. While she's good at school, she doesn't care much for it at the time being. She knows eventually she'll have to focus on a career, but for right now, she's living life to the fullest. She'd party every night if she could, she's daring and is willing to try anything. She's the queen of college nightlife and everyone knows it. She's very passionate about what she believes in and will always stand up for that. She has a temper and if you make her mad, you'll know because she'll be screaming at you. She's not good with commitment, never having any serious relationships but having plenty one night stands. She doesn't like relationships, believing they never work out in the end. Sarcasm is her second language, though she does have a love for curse words as well. She tries to come off as laid back and chill, but in reality, she's terrified of the future. She's not totally sure what she wants to do in life and when she doesn't know what happens next, she freaks. She hates talking about how she's feeling and prefers to push her feelings down and act like they don't exist. If she ever made close friends, which happens very rarely, she's incredibly loyal and kind to those few who get close to her. Trivia * She has some anxiety, mostly when she thinks about the future. * She likes to drink and when she's really stressed out, she gets super drunk. * She's a huge feminist and is a bit addicted to sugar. * She hates heights and wants to travel the world. * TBA